A Guardians' Call
by Top-Lele
Summary: When the guardian diety, Tapu Lele of Akala Island goes missing, it is up to the newly-made champion and his pokemon to find it. What they uncover is an adventure of mystery and unknown.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Franchise, if I did, we would be having more info on Ultra Sun and Moon already.

 **Tapu Lele, the Land Spirit Pokemon, it will scatter its scales over humans and Pokemon for its own enjoyment; while it is innocent in one sense, there is also cruelty in the way it casually brings others to ruin. It is known as the Guardian of Akala, reserving its location in the Ruins of Life.**

* * *

"Melody!" I shouted to my primarina, who looked back and nodded in understanding. My Z-ring began to glow. "Let the waves of purity circle around and aid you in defeating your opponent. Use your full force Z-move, Hydro Vortex!" My primarina started to glow with energy, shortly after both Melody and Professor Kukui's braviary were surrounded in a humongous vortex of water. After the vortex disappeared the braviary was still standing strong while the exhaustion of using the Z-move made Melody more vulnerable to attacks.

"Braviary, use Brave Bird!" Professor Kukui shouted as the Braviary flew up into the sky and then began to jet towards Melody.

"Melody create a water bubble to slow down the Brave Bird and hit back with a Hyper Voice." I said as the braviary was getting closer in an extremely fast pace. Before she could make a water bubble big enough the Brave Bird made contact knocking back Melody.

Melody was struggling to get up from the blow of the impact, but she ended up collapsing under the strain. "You did great Melody, get the rest you need." I recalled Melody back in her Pokeball and grabbed the Luxury Ball my lurantis was in. "Clover, time to get some work done." I sent out Clover but as soon as she was sent out, she looked at me with a confused expression. "Luran?" she seemed to be a little confused but I could figure out why. "Clover, I know this may not be the best on type advantage, but you're my most agile Pokemon. You don't have to attack it, just wear it out." I said. "Ran-Ran." she nodded in understanding. "Alright, Clover use Poison Jab!" I said as she leapt forward quickly. Instantly pivoting as soon as she landed going around to the back of the braviary. She hit the braviary from behind and stunned it for a bit. After that she kept a steady pace of running around the braviary to confuse it which looked like it was working. "Alright, let's finish this battle! Clover use Slash and then Poison Jab right after!" I shouted, as Clover quickly stopped in place and slashed at the braviary with one sickle and the other sickle was tinted purple and hit the braviary in the same spot after. Clover then jumped back at a safe distance following the jab. That should be enough since it was damage prior. A screech could be heard from the braviary as it dropped on the ground fainted. "Alright! Clover we did it!" I said as she ran back and we both had a victory hug.

"Great job Aryan! Looks like you're the champion now. Why not let the pokemon that helped you get this far out of their pokeballs?" he said showing his signature grin.

"Right, everyone come on out! We did it, we're the champions of Alola." I said as all at once, each of my loyal team members now stood in front of me. Melody the primarina, Royal the tsareena, Clover the lurantis, Toxin the toxapex, MoonWalker the araquanid, and Mystique the mimikyu. Each of them worked hard, Mystique did her best against Acerola, while Royal and Toxin dealt with Olivia, Melody and Moonwalker. were unstoppable against Hala, but against Kahili, everyone did their best. "Thank you, each one of you, for getting me this far in my journey… I couldn't have made it without you all by my side. In the rough terrain here on Ula' Ula, to the mountains of Poni Island. You all deserve a long break after what you've been through." I said as each one of them came up to me and we all hugged each other. Was my journey over? Or is it just another chapter that is now beginning? I don't know, but as long as my team is by my side, i'm ready for anything.

* * *

Well, this is my first story on here, so any feedback would be great! This was just a small prelude before the big story starts.

Also the genders of the Pokemon are:

Primarina- Female

Tsareena- Female

Lurantis- Female

Toxapex- Male

Araquanid- Male

Mimikyu- Female

For future reference if needed.

Top Lel outta here! Majik!


End file.
